disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondback Crystal
Emotional Commotinal '''is the 5th episode of Season 9. Summary Romeo has stolen Cat Boy's emotions and now he doesn't seem to be happy, sad, angry, or feel any emotion. Jake, as Fish Boy manages to get them back, but Cat Boy thinks he'll be okay without his emotions. At first, his life seems to change for the better when he isn't afraid, embarrassed, sad or angry, but he soon realizes that having no emotions means he can't be happy to appreciate his new life and courage. Plot Jake, as Fish Boy, and the rest of the PJ Masks are running in the nigh, searching for Romeo. Cat Hoy spots him at the park and they go there to stop him, but he has armed himself with an new weapon, the Un-Feeler Ray! With a prepared aim, he points the Ray at the PJ Masks but they were too fast for it to be zapped by it. Owlette calls to Jake, or rather, Fish Boy, to get it so Romeo won't shoot anymore, but as he tries to get it, Romeo pointed his ray at him to shoot but luckily, Kake uses his super fish flyers (flying fish wings) to dodge the attack. Enraged, Romeo kept on trying to zap Jake but with his fish wings, he was too fast for the Un-Feeler Ray that the blasting got Romeo exhausted. But once again, he blasts his ray at Jake who quickly uses his bubble shield to reflect the ray away from him, but it was heading straight for Gekko. Luckily, Cat Boy came to his rescue by jumping in front of Gekko and getting hit by the ray instead, and his emotions flowed out from his eyes, which were getting sucked into the Un-Feeler Ray gun, then they were trapped inside a big orb. Trivia * This episode is a little based on Emotion Commotion from Fairly Odd Parents. Transcript (The PJ Masks, including Jake as Fish Boy, are on a trail to stop Romeo) '''Cat Boy: (sees Romeo and points) There he is! At the park! Jake: And not a moment to lose! Let's go and stop him! (He and the other PJ Masks jumps down into the park) Stop right there, Romeo! Romeo: Huh? The PJ Masks? What are you doing here?! Owlette:'''We're here to stop you for good! Just what are you up to this time? '''Romeo: Well, I thought you'd never ask. (points a new laser gun at the PJ Masks) This! Introducing my newest invention, The Un-Feeler Ray! Prepare to feel nothing! (blasts a ray at them) Jake: Look out! (he and the PJ Masks dodge it) Romeo: Ah! Stay still! (continues blasting the PJ Masks with his Un-Feeler) Owlette: SUPER OWL WINGS!!! (flies faster to dodge the ray) Ha! You can't catch me, Romeo! You're gonna have to try harder than that! (calls down to Jake) Fish Boy! Quick, get Romeo's Un-Feeler Ray! Jake: (looks up at Owlette) I'm on it Owlette! (raises his arms like an owl and activates flying fish wings) SUPER FISH FLYERS!!!! (flies up and swoops down towards Romeo, but Romeo blasts another Ray at him that Jake had to dodge them) Ugh! I can't get to it! He keeps blasting that ray! I'v got to get a little closer! Romeo: (smirks) Ha! I'd like to see you come and try, Fish Boy! (blasts another Ray at Jake, but he still dodges it) (screams in anger) Hold still already, will you?! Jake: (lands on his feet and places his fists on his hips) Give up, Romeo! Your Ray blasting days are over! Romeo: Nope. I'm just getting started! (blasts again at Jake) Jake: Uh oh! (eyes widen in alarm and takes a deep breath) SUPER FISH BUBBLE!!! (blows a bubbly force field, reflecting the Ray away from him and shoots towards Gekko. He then gasps as he saw it hurdling towards him and calls out) Gekko! Look out! Gekko: (turns to see the ray coming right at him) Oh no! Cat Boy: (runs to protect Gekko) Hang on Gekko! I'm coming! SUPER CAT SPEED!!! (jumps in front of Gekko and gets zapped by the ray) AAAHHH! All three PJ Masks: CAT BOY! NO! (Cat Boy's emotions flow out from his eyes and into the Un-Feeler's orb, containing them all. He fainted and fell on his back onto the grass) Romeo: (takes the orb off the Un-Feeler Ray and holds it up, laughing evilly) That was too easy! With Cat Boy's emotions in this orb, I'll throw them into the sea where no one will ever find them! Jake: Not on my watch! (raises his arms again and his flying fish wings appear again and flies toward Romeo, swiping the orb out of Romeo's hand) Romeo: What? No! (tries to get the orb back from Jake but he flew away from him) Jake: I've got it! (lands on the grass and runs to his friends) Romeo: (growls and stomps his foot) No! No! No! You may have won this battle against me PJ Masks, but I'll be back and get you next time! (hops on his lab and drives off) (After Romeo left, Jake turns to Owlette and Gekko who are waking up an unconscious Cat Boy) Gekko: Cat Boy! Wake up! (shakes Cat Boy to wake him up) Owlette: Are you okay? Cat Boy: (wakes up with a blank face) That was weird. (gets up to his feet) Jake: Huh? Weird? But you just got zapped by that- (stops, looking concerned) Wait. How do you feel? Cat Boy: I do not. Owlette: (gasps in realization) Oh no! That's what Romeo meant when he said "feel nothing!" Gekko: Huh? What'd you mean? Owlette:'''That Un-Feeler Ray must have stolen Cat Boy's emotions and now he don't even feel any feeling he feels right now. Like being hurt! '''Jake: Don't worry guys. (holds out the orb that held Cat Boy's emotions) I've got them back from Romeo. Once there back in Cat Boy, he'll be back to his old self again. (he begins to open the orb, but Cat Boy held his arms out to Jake before he could put the emotions back) Cat Boy: (in a bored-like tone) Jake, wait. Jake: Huh? (raises an eyebrow at Cat Boy and holds the orb in his hands) What's up, Cat Boy? Don't you wanna have your emotions back and return to normal? Cat Boy: (shrugs) Yeah. But maybe having no emotions won't be so bad at all. I'll just go without them, just for tomorrow. Owlette: But Cat Boy. Without your emotions, no one will no how you're feeling. Cat Boy: (slowly rolls his eyes and talks in a flat and emotionless tone) So... it'll make me cool. I'll be the most coolest and emotionless kid in school. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just feeling, well, unfeeling. (Jake, Owlette, and Gekko exchanged worried glances. The next morning, everyone was walking to Disney Junior Elementary School, chatting with friends and laughing together about what they'll do in their classes today. Amaya and Greg were running together to get to class, laughing. But Conner, without his emotions, walked behind them.) Greg: Come on, Conner! We're gonna be late for Superhero-ology class! Hurry up! Conner: (stares blankly and yawns) Yeah. I'm coming guys. (Just then, Miles and his sister Loretta appear behind Conner. He was supposed to be surprised, but without his emotions, Caner didn't feel as surprised as Greg and Amaya, jumped) Miles: (holds his hover board) Hey guys! Loretta and I are gonna go hover board riding after school! Wanna come join us later? Greg and Amaya: (excitedly) Yeah! (turns to Caner, but their faces fell when they saw his blank face) Conner: Yeah. I'll come. Loretta: (raises an eyebrow at Conner and frowns) Whoa. What's up with you today Caner? Did you got up on the wrong side of the bed like Captain Hook when he's cranky this morning? Miles: (laughs but stops when he noticed that Conner wasn't laughing along with his sister's joke) Conner: What is cranky? Miles: (whispers to Loretta) Awkward... (turns to Greg and Amiya) So guys, are you up for it after school? Amiya and Greg: Yeah! (turns to Caner but their faces fell again) (In Superhero-ology class, Oso was teaching his students about foiling a supervillain's evil plan) Special Agent Oso: Now everyone. Pay attention, if a supervillain hatches an evil plain, what is the first thing a superhero needs to do? Anyone who knows how name three things, and say it in a sentence. (Greg, Amiya, and Caner raise their hands) Special Agent Oso: (points to Greg) Greg! You first! Greg: A superhero must first transform into his superhero form, but only in a secret or private place. Special Agent Oso: Correct! And you, (points to Amaya) Amaya. What's the second thing a superhero must do before foiling the villain's plan? Amaya: The superhero must then use his or her wits to make a plan. Special Agent Oso: That's right! And (turns to Conner) Conner. What's the third thing a superhero must do now? Conner: (in a flat tone) A superhero must then use his or her superpowers to stop the villain's plan and then the world is saved. Special Agent Oso: Um... Okay, very good Conner. 'Jake:'Anger, stop beating up Happiness! Fear, get out from under the bed! Envy, Jealousy, quit arguing over who loves Love more! (hears a noise on the roof) Oh, great. Bravery's on the roof again! Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes